Take A Stand
by LittleMissUKE
Summary: Being smiled upon by fate, some children would come to realize, is the worst curse you can receive. Slash, AU, Full Summery Inside.
1. When They Come for Me

**Name: **_Take A Stand_

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Summery: **In 1991, Lilly, Harry, and Aaron Potter disappeared after an attack by _he-who-must-not-be-named._ While it wasn't certain, _who_, had defeated the darkest wizard magical Britain had ever seen, most people were relieved that he was gone from the world and finally, things would go back to normal. In 1995, another magical family was attacked by the last of_ you-know-who's_ followers, leaving the children to suffer at the hands of fate. It would be these children who change the course of everything. Being smiled upon by fate, these children would come to realize, is the worst curse you can receive.

**Rating: **M for mature.

**Warnings: **Slash, Profanity, Adult Situations, Adult Themes, Violence, Racism, Character Deaths, Alternate Reality, Out Of Character, Original Characters, the authoress.

**Pairings: **

-Lucius Malfoy x Narcissa Malfoy

-Severus Snape x Lilly Potter

-Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

-Kaito Malfoy (OMC) x Aaron Potter (OMC)

-Fred Weasley x Yume Malfoy (OFC) x George Weasley

-Percy Weasley x Tuesdai Lee McDermitt (OFC)

-Blaise Zabini x Hermione Granger

-Ron Weasley x Laura Croft (OFC)

-Neville Longbottom x Hannah Abbott

-Bill Weasley x Fleur Delacour

(All Currently planned, some maybe changed, others may be added.)

**Word Count: **

-For Chapter one: 3,501, minus authoress's note and other info.

-For all current written chapters: 22,948. Currently five chapters written.

**Author's Note: **Um. Hello all. This isn't my first fan fiction, but it is my first fan fiction about Harry Potter. Well, the first one I've ever published. This is an AU, so any complaints you have for the story, if they're not grounded with solid reasoning and communicated properly, will be promptly ignored. Just a fair warning for the haters. Also, I feel the need to remind people that this is _Fan Fiction_ and in saying that, anything I write is for pure fun and really, nothing else. Reviews would be greatly enjoyed but are not required. I do not write for you, dear readers, but for myself. Any reviews I do receive, I will do my best to answer. As for the updates for this story. I currently have up to chapter five written, and I'll try to update once a week after I've posted my current five chapters.

Also, I am looking for a Beta Reader. Anyone who is willing to try and sort out my thoughts and horrible spelling (thank God for spellcheck) is welcomed to message me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I have no wish to take her glory, but to simply have fun with the world she created. However, Yume, Kaito, Akira, and Daniel Mikazuki-Williams are mine, as well plenty of other characters throughout this story. Please do not use them without my permission.

**Chapter One:**

_**When They Come for Me.**_

**Date: ** July 20th, 1995.

**Location: **346 Hathrow Lane,

London, England.

In the borough of Ealing.

**T**he wind whistled through the broken window, the rain slowly drifting in and soaking the carpet and the small loveseat under what was the window. At the edge of the shattered glass was a small girl. Her hands worked her small blue nightgown into a knot. Her skin was a golden brown from the amount of time she spent outside. Her long black hair was free from the usual braid her mother put it in before bed, letting the small gusts of air blow through it. Her large blue eyes watched the glass reflect the lighting as it crashed some miles away. She shuddered when the thunder followed closely.

"Mama?"She whispered horsely, her fingers tightening on her nightgown.

The lighting flashed again, illuminating the motionless figures in the middle of the shattered glass. Once the light faded, their black shapes were hard to pick out from the broken coffee table and the over turned telly. But her blue eyes still rested on the places where she saw the pools of blood forming. A small sob was caught in her throat as the tears began to build up in her blue eyes.

"Nee-san?"A small boy peeked behind the corner of the hallway and the girl quickly turned her head, the tears falling with the force. His equally large green eyes studied her for a moment, before stepping foreword the smallest amount. His black hair was ruffled from sleep as he brought a slightly chubby hand to wipe away the sleep that clung to his eyes. His red pajama's fell past his feet, their mother saying that he would grow into them.

Quickly the girl wiped her tears away and hoped her voice wouldn't crack. "Kai-chan, there's broken glass out here. You go back to your room, while I clean it up, okay?"

The boy nodded, "Where's mama?"

The girl stalled, fresh tears making her eyes burn and made her have a quick glace towards the inky blackness where she knew where her parents bodies lay. She couldn't stop the crack in her voice. "I dunno. In bed still, I suppose. Now hurry up and go back to your room. Don't want you gettin' in trouble, okay?"

Her brother nodded, slinking back towards his bedroom. The girl waited until she heard the quiet click of her brother's door before turning back to the darkness. Lighting flashed once more and the girl took a breath when she saw her father's green eyes looking back at her. They were glassy, soulless and showed none of the warmth that he usually showed. The girl looked down as the first tears fell. She took a tentative step into the glass, her tears falling freely.

She slowly walked towards her father, wincing when her foot was cut on piece of glass. When she finally reached the man, she bent down and placed a gentle hand on his now cold shoulder.

"Papa?" She whispered.

He was shirtless, only wearing his grey pajama bottoms like usual. His skin felt cold and the girl shuddered when she placed her hands on him. She gave him a little shake, only from her to squeak when he rolled over on to his back with a thump. The outside lamps gave a small glimpse to large gash on his sides, with another slash across his chest that lazily bled. The girl jumped up, horror etched into her face.

Where was her smiling father? The one who picked her up, hours ago, tickling her. The one she requested to read her a third bed time story. The one who said he could never refuse his beloved daughter, _especially_ when she made that face. The father that she helped Kaito make macaroni cards for fathers day? The girl held in her sob, fearful for alerting her brother.

Less carefully now, she rushed to her mother's side, barely noticing when the bottoms of her feet were sliced by the glass and she was tracking blood on her mother's white carpet. She did however, hiss when she slammed down on her knees causing her small knees to be cut. Her mother's dark hair was framed around her as some sort of dark halo. Her pale skin glowed in the night, her flimsy nighty made her seem more fragile. Her dark eyes seemed cold, and it shook the girl to the core, since she had never seen her mother's eyes so _dull_. There was always a fire in her mother's eyes.

Her mother was a strong person, quiet but strong. She held her head high when she spoke about her family, about her children, about her magic. She was gentle with her children but with no one else, not even her husband. Her father always said it it was the most attractive feature about her mother, was the fact she back down to no one. Not even him. Yume didn't know who this person was, laying there with her dull eyes and oddly shaped neck, but it wasn't her mother.

So when she heard the sirens wail, the red and blue lights disrupting the lighting flashes and the gloom of the lamp posts outside. She got up, tear tracks lining her face, but she held her head high like her mother. She stepped on the broken glass, no longer charing when it cut her feet or her mother's white carpet.

Date: December 18th, 1996.

Location: Malfoy Manor

Wiltshire, England.

Lucius watched his boys play in the back courtyard under the watch of him and his wife. Carefully he wrapped a strong arm around his wife, relishing her warmth and how she melted into him like the snow flakes that melted to the ground. The children had been ecstatic once they learned that snow would be falling, for they all feared a green Christmas.

Draco had his all of his father's traits, but from the snowball fight earlier his usually slicked back blond hair was ruffled and sprayed out from the loss of his rabbit fur hat. The six year old beamed when they finally managed to place the middle of the snowman on the large lower half.

Which brought them to their next two children. Yume and Kaito belonged to Lucius's childhood friend, Akira Mikazuki. They had met at Malfoy manor when they were both young children at the age of ten. While they're parents hoped that they would wed, both only saw fit to remain friends. Akira was a powerful witch, skilled in many ways. Most of all, windless magic. Her family had come from the far east and in the east they did not use wands at all. That fact always seemed to bring giggles to Akira. Although Lucius could not remember the last time he had heard his beloved friend giggle. She had stopped at the end of second year when she focused more on her studies then anything else. How she had even met her husband, Daniel Williams, a muggle born wizard who had been a Hufflepuff will always be a mystery to the Malfoy's. However, since their death over a year ago, the Malfoy's promised to raise and protect their friend's children. Who would have thought the Malfoy's raised half-bloods?

It had been a struggle to get the siblings. The muggle police found them before the aurors and took them away to a foster care system before the aurors could track them. It had taken almost four months after their parents death did Lucius and Narcissa finally found them in a small church orphanage. Narcissa was Kaito's godmother, while Yume was Lucius's goddaughter. What the Malfoy's were thankful of is that Draco and Kaito would be too young to remember the death of the Mikazuki's. Kaito had even begin to call Lucius and Narcissa 'mum' and 'dad'.

Four months ago, they had taken the next step and blood adopting the two children, making them Malfoy's through and through. Lucius made the proper arrangements to write them both into his wills, along with Narcissa's. However, to their surprise the two children showed up on their family tree. They had it explain to them by the Goblins in Gringotts that since both children were under the age of ten, it almost replaced their actual blood relatives. In fact, with Kaito, he was a full bloodied Malfoy, technically. Yume was partially, being more Mikazuki then Malfoy. Although the goblins had been confused by this but reasoned it was because of the girls very powerful magic and memories of her parents.

Kaito was grinning happily, already starting on the head of the snowman. His inky hair had slowly began to lighten since the adoption, and now it was a straw colored. His own green eyes lightened considerably but they were still dark compared to the rest of his siblings. However, his skin remained an olive color toned, nothing at all like the Malfoy creamy pale skin. He and Draco were practically twins, being the same age. Although Kaito was younger by two months, his birthday being in September. He was also slightly taller then Draco, but Draco was a little more bigger.

While all of the children exhibited strong accidental magic, Kaito seemed to pick up his parents talents in transfiguration and windless magic. He always always changing his toys into something else for him and Draco to use in their pranks. While the Malfoy's were a little worried that this would cause jealousy between the two boys, they didn't discourage Kaito in his use of the windless magic.

A small cough brought both of the Malfoy's to turn and look at the door way of the family room where they had all been admiring the tree and the presents under it. Yume stood in the door way, her inky black hair matted in some places and ruffled in others. Her normal olive skin was discolored, making her far paler then usual. Deep bags under her deep blue eyes showed the depths of her restlessness and sickness. Her pajama were loose, sizes too big for her but they had been a gift from one of her muggle friends. She refused to have them changed. The deep blue fitted her. She held the blanket closer to her shoulders.

Narcissa quickly left Lucius's side and knelt down in front of her eldest daughter. Yume still hasn't called them mother or father yet, and they honestly didn't think the girl would ever. She had shown intelligence far beyond her years, and always studied people with her dark blue eyes. Lucius sometimes found it difficult to look at his adopted daughter. She reminded him so much of the friend he lost it hurt sometimes. And Yume was truly her mother's daughter. There wasn't a day where the Malfoy's couldn't find her tucked up in the second floor library picking up books to read out in the sunlight. While she never really played with her siblings, she would often watch from a difference, her nose buried in large tome. She was also magically, very strong. She seemed to ooze power and had a very tight control on it. While they attempted once to get her a practice wand for her, they found that she would never be able to wield a wand. Her magic was too strong and usually crushed any wand she tried. She had later told them that her mother was suppose to give her something when she turned seven. When they went through Mikazuki's processions did they find a small dark blue tear drop shaped pendent and another similar dark green with small etchings of gold for Kaito.

Lucius at that point remembered that the key to Akira's windless magic and the base of eastern magic as the pendents they used. Akira's own had been a deep black and she kept it hidden, and once she got married it was her wedding ring. They figured that the dark blue was for Yume and the green was for Kaito. Once they had given the pendent to Yume, she had an even tighter grip on her magic and was practicing most first years spells, despite the fact she was only nine years old.

While she was very strong magically, her true passion laid with dancing. The oldest of the Malfoy children was dancer, taking lessons in the muggle town that the Malfoy manor was close too. While at first the older Malfoy's had pleaded with the girl to consider any magical dancing instructor, she had been stubborn, saying that she had friends with in the muggle dance class. The older Malfoy's relented and found themselves making friends with some of the other parents in the dance class, much to their horror.

Narcissa placed a hand on her daughters forehead. While the Malfoy's were cold in public, at home both of the older Malfoy's loved to spoil and love each of their children to pieces, Yume being the only one who wasn't spoiled rotten. Narcissa cooed, "My poor dear, your burning up! Why aren't you in bed?"

Yume's eyes glanced at Lucius's own before back to Narcissa's. "I had a nightmare."She croaked.

Narcissa turned to her husband, worry etched on her face. "Was it about..?"

Yume nodded. "Death eaters came to our house that night. One of them was named Pettigrew. The others didn't like him as much." Yume had whispered the last part out, her hands reaching up and playing with her pendent.

Both Lucius and Narcissa sucked in a breath and gave each other shocked looks. Narcissa brought Yume into her a tight embrace, surprising when Yume didn't flinch away from it. Lucius turned and looked at the younger children playing happily in the yard. He knelt besides Yume and placed a hand on her small shoulder. Yume reached up and wrapped her arms around Narcissa's shoulders, surprising them both.

"Are.." Yume whispered, gripping Narcissa's shoulders tighter as her blanket fell off her own shoulders. She swallowed thickly, holding back tears as she spoke. "Are you still following..._him_, father?"

Narcissa's looked at Lucius, shock clear on her face and Lucius was sure that his own face was mirroring hers. Silently, he cursed Akira for producing such a bright child, but at the same time, he wondered how she knew. In truth, he had stopped following The Dark Lord once Draco was born, fearing for his newborn son. Akira had never liked the fact that he followed a "raving mad man." and refused to even speak to him until after Draco was born. Lucius made the motion of handing Yume over and Narcissa nodded before shifting their daughter into his arms.

Her quiet sobs were almost physically painful for him and he gave a kind smile to the little girl in his arms. He wiped some of the tears off of her cheeks before speaking, "No, sweetheart. I stop following him months after Dray was born. Your mother was right to refuse him, especially for the sake of your father."

"Do you hate me and Kai for being a half-bloods?" Yume whimpered, trying to wipe her own tears away.

Narcissa spoke up at this point, running her hands through Yume's dark hair. She cooed again. "No, no, no sweetie. We could never hate you. While we were all very distraught when your mother and father died, we were over joyed when we found out that you both would become part of our family. We love you, don't we Lucius?"

Lucius nodded, hugging the girl in his arms. She tensed for a moment before letting out a small whimper before relaxing fully in his arms. Narcissa felt her forehead and hissed at the warmth she felt there. She took her daughter from Lucius, rocking her a little and calling for a house-elf to fetch her some more blankets and fever-reducing potion. Lucius chuckled at his wife's antics, turning back around to watch their younger children play out in the snow. In the back of his mind, he felt a tickle. Lucius frowned, turning towards where the entrance hall would be. He had felt someone breech the wards but yet.. this person felt familiar. However, when a shrill scream from his wife had him gripping his wand and pointing towards the opening of their family room. Quickly, Lucius popped open the door to the back court yard and calling out to the boys ushering them inside.

"Daddie? What's going on?" Draco asked, a ghost of a smile on his face. Lucius hushed him, bending down and gathering both of them in his arms, whispering a protective shield spell for them. Once they saw the seriousness in their father's eyes, they stood still at attention, fear gripping their young bodies.

"I want you two to stay in here. Call for some houses elves if you get in trouble. Strength in numbers, remember that."

Kaito seemed panic, remembering his biological sister. "What about-"

"She's with your mother. Stay here and stay quiet." Lucius growled out, before turning and heading out of the door way and on to the main entry where he was sure the scream came from. Sticking to the shadows, Lucius let his body return to the days of being a death eater. It wasn't before long did he slinked along the shadows until he reached the main entry and saw Narcissa holding Yume in a protective hold, and Yume's head was twisted to see what her mother was looking at.

With grace, Lucius turned and pointed his wand at however was causing panic in his house. He was surprised when he saw Severus. For a fraction of a second, Lucius lowered his wand and looked at the thought-to-be-dead-man with shock.

Lucius, Akira, and Severus were the best of friends back in their hay day of Hogwarts. Lucius and Severus often relied on the talents of their Ravenclaw friend and admired for her fierce beauty. Akira had kept both men on their toes with random duels and often placing strong curses and hexes on them. It was a great challenge to both of them, and they all enjoyed each other companies. However, when at the end of seventh year, when both Lucius and Severus joined the ranks of death eaters, Akira fell in love with the muggle-born Hufflepuff. Daniel Williams were two years younger then their little unnamed group, but both Akira and Daniel fell into a deep love. So when Akira had found out that her two best friends were part of The Dark Lord's army, their fall out was packed with highly explosive spells and harsh words from the young witch. While Lucius took the fall out with grace and pride of a true Malfoy heir, Severus took it harsher and a year after their falling out, seemingly disappeared.

But as Lucius looked at the man, realized that was no longer the case. Severus hair was still as greasy as ever, giving a tell to the older blond wizard that his friend still liked potions. But it was pulled back into a loose pony tail at the base of his neck with a black ribbon. His skin didn't seem as oily as he remembered, and a little darker, like Sev had actually gone out in the sun. His robes were still as dark as ever, and were the perfect mix of loose enough to conceal things but tight enough to allow freedom of movement. However, his style seemed to change to a little more mugglish, as his dark blue jeans were anything to go by. Lucius gave a mental shudder as he suddenly realized that he knew what muggle blue jeans were. Damn children.

"Severus. I thought you were dead." Lucius spoke in a slightly cold matter.

Severus's dark eyes swiveled on his own light grey ones. A tiny smirk flashed on his face before it returned to his neutral state. "Yes, a lot of people think I'm dead. I don't know if I like it that way."

Lucius's eyes focused on movement behind Severus and he had to blink more then a few times to realize just _who _was behind his old friend. Lilly Potter stood behind Severus with a proud look in her eye, despite the small tremble in her hands. Damn Gryffindors. Her scarlet hair was pulled into a loose up doo, making some strands of hair frame her face and lace her pale neck. She seemed tired, and dirty with the amount of grunge that was left on her from seemingly months of travel. Her robes were plain, nothing really special about the deep forest green except for the fact that they made her eyes look deeper in color. However, what surprised Lucius the most was the fact that two small boys were holding each of her hands, their twin deep green eyes looking up at him with only fear.

"Lucius Malfoy." Lilly Potter started, no fear in her voice despite some being behind her eyes, "We've come to ask you for sanctuary."


	2. Lose Yourself

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I do own my characters.

…**. …. ….**

**Chapter Two:**

_**Lose Yourself**_

Date: December 24th, 1996.

Location: Malfoy Manor

Wiltshire, England.

Draco Malfoy knew a lot of things. He knew all of the secret passage ways in the Malfoy manor, he knew every single portrait in the children's hall, as his father called it since all of his siblings shared a wing in the large manor, he knew all of his families birthdays, favorite colors, favorite foods, and even they're favorite places within the manor. He knew that you never interrupted his older sister when she was deep inside a book, or risk with being blasted with a curse. He knew that his brother and best mate had a terrible fear of the dark and not to take his nightlight since then they would have to deal with the whimpers of the youngest boy.

Draco didn't know a lot of things either. Like why his older sister seemed to love books. He couldn't picture a time where he didn't see Yume without a book in her face or in her hand other then her blasted dance rehearsals. He didn't know why Kaito was afraid of the dark, something that not even Kaito could explain himself, only stating that the dark reminded him of blood. He didn't know why he wasn't allowed to enter the dungeons without a house elf, nor why he couldn't go inside father's study when he had seen Yume go in there plenty of times. He didn't understand why he couldn't help his mother in the kitchen with the house elves, despite knowing that he was a fairly good helper.

Currently, he didn't know why he couldn't enter the small spare room at the end of the children's hall. So in the early gloom of the morning, before the sun was even thinking about creeping out of his bed, Draco crawled out of his. He slipped out of his large queen size bed, messy with the throws of his restless sleep, and to the charm heated light wood floor that was littered with toys, books, and Quidditch beater bats, small rings, and even a training snitch that he'd was given for his birthday this past year.

His silver pajamas seem to make him even paler as he crept out his room and into the long white hall that had very few tables with flowers on them, his mother knowing about clumsy children. Draco looked up and down the hall, grinning once he saw that no one, not even his night owl of sister was returning from the libraries. Treading carefully, Draco rushed to his brother's room which was only door down from him. He sneaked into the room, barely opening the door wide enough for him to squeeze into. His eyes quickly adjusted to his brother's dark red room, dark wood under his feet also charmed to keep warm.

His brother's room was neater then his, only a few stuffed animals and wood chess set lay on the thick circle of a carpet. His ceiling was charmed and showed the glow of a full moon and the surrounding stars. Tucked into a corners, Kaito slept in his large boat shaped bed. Kaito loved pirates and anything to do with sailing really, so his whole room had a nautical theme too it. While Draco, who loved knights, especially King Author and the great mage Merlin, his room was themed more in accordance of that then ships. Although, Draco did love his brother's room, especially when they had gotten the boat to fly once.

Quickly moving across the room, Draco jumped on the bed, barely touching his younger brother was curled int the middle. Draco shook his brother who only moaned and curled up even tighter.

"Dray, not again!" Kaito moaned, pulling his blanket over his head.

"C'mon! I'm curious!" Draco whined, shaking the boy darker now.

With a sigh and flung his thick blankets off of him, and sat up, only a small annoyed look to his brother. "And what happens when we get caught by nee-chan again?"

Draco frowned and pondered about his siblings second language. Both Kaito and Yume spoke fluent Japanese, since their mother was from Japan, originally. Often the two siblings would often babel at each other, Yume correcting him as she had a better mastery on the language. When Draco had asked her if she would teach him so he would be able to talk to them, Yume had brushed him off, saying it would be too hard to teach it too him.

And Draco always loved a good challenge but Yume had been right. The language was hard, even with the ever patient Kaito teaching it to him with the aide of another tutor. While he still continue to learn, he had long realized that he would never be as fluent as his two siblings. While it brother him, he hadn't quite given up hope just yet, much to the amusement of Yume who often chided him on improper use.

"We wont. With the amount of cold medicine that mum poured down her throat, she 'ought to be sleeping for a week." Draco answered after a moment.

With a critical look, Kaito finally caved and give his brother a lopsided smile. "'lright. If we get caught though, I'll let them know it was your idea and my inability to turn down my Niichan. Wakaru?"

Draco thought for a moment, before replying a slow "Hai."

Kaito jumped off his bed with a small "Yatta!" and ran over to his door, his footfalls nearly silent, Draco following close behind. Draco leaned over his brother when he opened to the door enough to allow his head to peek out, each looking down the opposite end of the hall. Draco gave Kaito a little shove and soon both were sneaking down the room. However, both came to a halt outside Yume's room.

Neither had been inside their older sister room. They had seen inside, since Yume kept her door open most of the time, to let a fresh breeze travel through her room, but the two boys stayed out of the room, only wavering in the threshold. Tonight was no different. Kaito, being braver then Draco scooted foreword and looked inside his sister's room.

Like his own, her ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky. While Kaito's was set a constant full moon, Yume's reflected the moon outside, along with the stars. Her bed was pressed on the far wall, under a large window, letting the natural light outside pour on her. She rested soundly, a box of tissues near by, with one still clutched in her hand. On either side of her bed, large and imposing bookcases were filled to the brim with different books, ranging on different subjects. At the end of her bed was her writing desk, which had neatly stacked parchment and other papers, most notably scrolls. Giving the clear to Draco, who sneaked by him, letting Kaito linger on his sister for a moment longer before following his brother.

In the clear of the two tattle tales of the family, the little boys were less careful as they moved about to the end of the hall, barely hiding their full grins. However when they did reach the end of the hall with the lone door at the end standing over them, they both came to a spot. Draco seemed nervous but most of all curious. Kaito looked at his brother and then at the door.

"Think we should knock?"

Draco's eyes grew wide and he bit his lip. "I don't think we should. Then we would announce our prescience."

"But it's rude otherwise," Kaito said, frowning.

"Its our house!" Draco countered. Kaito gave him a look before rolling his eyes.

"Alright then."

Draco watched with small horror as his brother reached up and grabbed the handle of the door. Panic gripped him and he grabbed his younger brother's arms and gave a jerk, only helping his little brother open the door and drag him to the ground on top of Draco. They fell inside the room in a heap, Kaito glaring at his brother has he roughly pushed off the light blond with a perfect Malfoy scowl.

"You prat! You said to open the door!"

"You just can't open the door like that! You have to be sneakier!" Draco countered, pushing the taller boy, throwing his own Malfoy scowl.

"You were just _scared_, almighty knight." Kaito said with a smirk and quirked an eyebrow.

Draco just glared and crossed his arms. "That's big one to talk for someone who needs a bloody _night light._"

Kaito's blush and quickly cut eye contact with Draco, made know that he overstepped his bounds on the last one. He went to reach out and touch the strawberry blond's shoulder in an offer of a apology when both heard a tiny, bell like giggle from somewhere inside the room. Both snapped their heads and up looked in the direction of the giggle.

They met face to face with two identical faces and similar green eyes. While they were same color, one was shinning with curiosity and the other mirth, no doubt from their small spat. Draco and Kaito studied each other boy on the bed with a critical and weary eye.

They were twins, in every sense of the word. Same unruly black hair that seemed to spring in every direction. Pale skin, much like their mother's own pale skin, and each had deep green eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. The two Malfoy's seemed to squirm under the intense gaze of the twins but found it oddly comfortable at the same time. The two Malfoy's stood awkwardly in the door way, looking at the twins. Kaito, as usual, took the first steps.

"'Lo. My name is Kaito, this is my ni-er, my older brother, Draco. What's your guys names?"

The twins looked at each other before the laughing one, as Kaito deemed him in his head, finally spoke up, a small grin on his face. "My name is Aaron. This is Harry. We're twins."

"I think we figured that one out," Draco mumbled, only to yelp and glare at Kaito who elbow him in the ribs, much to the amusement of Aaron, who gave another bell like giggle. Draco rubbed his side before turning to the two boys. "What are you doing in our house?"

Harry answered this time, "We're hiding." He answered quietly.

Aaron nodded, no longer wearing his small grin. "Yeah, we're hiding from bad men. They killed our dada." Harry gave a look to his twin, who shrugged, before turned back to the two Malfoys.

Kaito frowned. "My mama and papa were killed by bad men too. Me and my sister were adopted by the Malfoy's, so now I have a new mum and da."

Draco nodded, moving a bit closer to his brother, giving a grin. "Don't worry, our father will protect you from any bad guys. He's really strong. Almost as strong as Merlin himself!" Draco said, raising his head high in the air.

Kaito couldn't help a laugh that spilled out of his mouth. However, Aaron and Harry looked confused. They looked at each other before Harry spoke up, tentatively speaking. "Who's Merlin?"

Draco's eyes seemed to go wide at the prospect of the two boys not knowing anything about Merlin. "You don't know who _Merlin_ is!" he half yelled.

The twins shook their head in a negative. Instantly, Draco was sitting at the end of the the twin's queen sized beds and ranting about how great Merlin was, his rumored skills and powers, and how he served the Great King Arthur. The twins listened in rapt fascination, and even Kaito, who had heard the story a thousand times listened with a bemused smile as his brother told his favorite story. It wasn't until an hour later did the three young children felt their eye lids start to droop and yawns began to burst from their mouths. However the four boys struggled to stay awake to listen and talk to one another. It wasn't until a new voice broke into the small group did the party end.

"Couldn't resist, it seems."

While Aaron and Harry seemed startled and huddle close to each other, both Kaito and Draco groaned when they realized who it was. Yume stood in the door way, her dark blue pajamas was covered by a dark blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders. She was finally getting over her sickness, since the bags under her eyes seemed to lessen and the color was returning to her face. However her eyes were still as sharp as she looked at each boy within the room, a disproving glance at all of them. She sighed, sniffing her nose right after.

"Do you know what time it is?" She growled out.

"Late?" Aaron offered, with a small grin.

Yume rolled her eyes. "It's almost four in the morning. Time for sleeping, not for talking." Yume walked up to the bed, and gave a pointed look at each other brothers. "You guys can play in the morning, do you know what would happen if mum found out that you guys were up and disrupting our guest? She'd have your hyde."

"Your not going to tell on us, are you?" Kaito whined as he slipped off the bed, Draco following him in suit.

Yume rolled her eyes. "Not if you get to bed, I wont. C'mon, numbskulls." She turned to Aaron and Harry. She gave a small smile. "Sorry if my brothers caused you any trouble. They're a little on the slow side."

Aaron giggled when both boys protested but it was Harry who spoke up with a small smile. "Not really. We don't have any friends, so it was fun to be able to talk with them."

Yume nodded. "Do you want me to get your mum? Or are you okay tucking your selfs back in?"

"We should be good, thanks." Aaron nodded in return.

Yume nodded and bid them a goodnight, turning to leave. While they still had the chance, Draco spoke. "Do you want to play with us after breakfast? I could tell you more about Merlin and King Arthur!"

The twins nodded, grins splitting both of their faces. Kaito smiled just as big. "Great, then we'll meet you after breakfast then. G'night!"

Draco called out his own goodnight before running after his sister and brother, closing the door behind them. The twins looked at each other before smiling and laying back down to sleep.

While they were sleeping within the next few minutes, they both could not wait for the prospect of playing with someone their own age and wished for morning to come.

…**.**

Yume flattened down her white shirt, a frown forming when she noticed a black thread at the bottom. She plucked it and then flattened out her black pleaded skirt and straightened out her dark stockings. She looked her mirror of her room. While her mother wanted the mirror to be charmed into talking into the girl into more fancy clothes, she had refused stating that she could make her own decisions. Yume grumpily tugged at her hair, unhappy with it's length. She would talk to her mother about getting it cut. Satisfied with her look, Yume stepped out of the room.

Being sick for the past week had placed her behind in her personal studies. While Yume wasn't in school or even being tutored by any tutor, she had her own questions and had her own way finding out the answers to her questions. The Malfoy Manor's Library had been huge and Yume had been eager to read most of the old tomes and take any bit of knowledge she could from the library, she found only after few months of living here, that she had barely scratched the surface of the library.

In more ways then one, Yume missed her mother's seemingly limitless book collection and often longed for the rare and ancient tomes. While the Malfoy's library was excellent and had more then enough books to fill her curiosity, the oldest daughter of the Malfoy's craved the older and difficult-to-find books.

Which is why she was heading to her father's study, now that she was fully cured from her aliments. Yume didn't argue when it came to disusing wither or not she wasn't an odd girl. She knew she was and didn't fight the label. So while, she could have easily joined her siblings in outside in a mock history lesson of King Arthur and Merlin with the two boys who arrived earlier that week, and her brothers and sister, she decided that she would rather spend it inside, tucked in her favorite chair by the mantle in her father's study.

Yume moved out of the children's hall, a small wrinkle on her nose. Physically, she knew that she was a child, no more then nine years old. Mentally, she felt older. Much older then she was actually. She supposed that this was because of her higher intelligence but she didn't actually give it too much thought. There was no use dwelling on something you couldn't change. So while most of the adults talked around her, believing that she didn't understand what they were talking about, she figured that she would have the last laugh when they learned that she did, indeed, know what they were speaking about.

Lucius seemed to know the fact that she knew more then she let on, and while she trusted the man, she was more interested on what he would ask from her when it would come time for her to enter Hogwarts. Thinking about the magical school got her almost giddy with thought of learning magic, and more importantly, getting her hands on the large library that was rumored to be inside the ancient school. She was also curious how her teachers would handle her ability to only use windless magic. Her hands found their way to the small dark stone that rested on her white shirt.

Unknowingly to the adults in the Manor, Yume had mastered almost up to the third year spells. She had found Lucius's old school books in the main library, tucked in a small book self. While she found some difficulty with some of the spells, she was still a small girl after all, she found that with some spells it was almost impossible to do wandless. Such as cleaning spells. They almost impossible for her. While it she could do them, the amount of power she had to put into each spell wasn't worth it. She was also a little hesitant to try some the defense spells, since she was afraid that she could harm herself in any way. Yume didn't really like taking chances.

A few doors down from Lucius's study, Yume stopped when she heard her mother yell.

"Absolutely not, Lucius! I don't care that it's _Severus! _I care for the lives of our _children!_" Her mother ranted, her voice higher then Yume ever remembered it being.

"Narcissa, your being impossible. Severus is in need, and we are more then able to help him. Why are you refusing?"

Yume crept further down the hall, stopping short of the open door of the study. What was her father thinking? Leaving the door open? Anyone one of the children could hear the arguing. Maybe they had been betting on the fact that they would be all outside and Yume cooped up in the second floor library. Yume's eyes narrowed as she peaked in between the door and it's hinges.

Narcissa's face was red as she turned and looked the other way then her father, who looked slightly annoyed, and Yume could barely see the shadows of the other two adults in the room.

Once their unexpected guest had shown up a week ago, Yume had been trying to figure out who they are, since neither the house elves or her parents would. While the twins had been helpful with some information, they had mostly been tight lipped when she started to pry more and Draco and Kaito had banished her from playing with the other boys. While she was slightly annoyed with her brother's behavior, she already had plans on getting them back.

It didn't take her too long to figure out that the dark haired adult was Severus Snape. Yume remembered her mother speaking about him when she spoke about her own Hogwarts days. While it was hard to remember whats he exactly said, Lucius took rather good records, since for ever photograph he marked the person inside the picture. While Yume treasured the group photo of her mother, Lucius, and Severus studying in the library of Hogwarts, she valued it's information more. With a name, it took her only a matter of hours before she had a brief history about the man. While she was sure she didn't know everything about him, she reasoned she knew enough.

The red haired woman however, was a complete mystery. No matter what she said, how she asked, or the amount of digging she did, she couldn't find anything about the mother of the twins. The twins themselves only knew the fact that she was their mother, and had no clue of her last name. Both boys had supposedly forgotten their own, much to the horror of Draco.

"Because Lucius," Narcissa's voice reminded Yume of molten rock she had once learned about, "While Severus and _Lilly_ have been hiding, they forgot to think about the amount of people who have been searching for them. If we help them hide it's only a matter of time before someone finds out. And I will _not_ orphan any our children."

"She's right." A slightly panicked voice said to her mother's left. One shadow shifted and Yume's view of her mother and father was cut off by the pacing red head. "I would never ask someone else to endanger their children. Us being here is doing exactly that!"

"Lilly," a tired voice and another shadow moved. Yume reasoned that this would be Severus. "We can no longer hide, you said that yourself last week. It is time for you and the boys to come back to the wizarding world, and I trust Lucius to do that."

"Yes, Mrs. Potter, we will help you. Since you are no longer trusting of that old fool."

Yume's eyes widened a bit. Potter? Where had she heard that name before? She made a mental checklist to research the names of the old pureblood families, since she was sure that she had heard that last name somewhere. And the old fool was no doubt Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Both her mother and father often belittled the man on his ignorance and ways. Yume didn't know if any of it was true, and decided to hold her judgements until after she had met the man for her-self when she turned elven. But if neither Lilly nor Severus trusted Dumbledore, she found it a little bit easier to start doubting the man.

"And how shall we do that, Lucius?" Her mother shifted to cold anger.

Tired of crouching down, her back was starting to ache, Yume decided that enough was enough and made sure to step on the creaky floor space right in front of the open door. She was sure that all of the adults were frozen with various forms of shock. She was hardly surprised when wands were pointed at her body when she finally entered the room a few second later. The adults seemed to be even more surprised and quickly hid their wands, Severus scowling at her. Narcissa's moved across the room and stopped a few feet in front of her daughter, a strained smile on her face.

"Yume, Darling, what is it?"

She gave a blank stare at her mother before looking at the distraught Lilly and annoyed Severus. " I came for some books. The boys are having some sort of mock history lesson of Merlin and King Arthur, as taught by Professor Draco. I thought maybe father would have something more..._Factual._"

"Oh dear." Her mother said, a small smile on her lips. Behind her, her father seemed to give a deep chuckle.

Yume kept her eyes on their guests, before speaking up. "I would suggest the Villa in Venice."All of the adults in the room stopped, all eyes were on her. She challenged them all with a bored glance. "It hasn't been used in the Malfoy family since early seventeen hundreds. It might need some cleaning but I'm sure we could spare a few house elves."

Severus sneered at her. "I wasn't aware that _you _were part of this discussion."

Yume glared back at him. "I wasn't aware that my father was friends of idiots who couldn't cast simple _silencio-"_

"Yume!" Lucius barked, a deep frown on his face. Narcissa also looked disappointed in her daughter. "I will not have you speak like that to our guests."

"You truly are her daughter." Severus said with a deep chuckle before sitting down in one of the arm chairs. Yume sent him a challenging look before giving a tight nod. Lilly looked confused, looking between everyone in the room for answers. It was Yume who spoke up.

"My mother was Akira Mikazuki. She died.. two years ago. I thought they would have told you that by now."

Lilly looked surprised before looking at Yume with pity in her eyes. Yume gave her own scowl and turned her head from the red head. She sought no ones pity, especially the pity of some stranger. She gave a small cough. "Like I was saying. The last person to use the Villa in Venice was a Mister Angelo. He was a child born out of wedlock to a Miss Sophia Malfoy in 1734. Sophia was the youngest daughter during that time and often spent time traveling. While she later married the man she had Angelo with, it was her older brother William who continued the long line of Malfoy's with his heir, Nicholas Malfoy. Strangely, it seemed that Angelo and Nicholas were good friends and born around the same time. Angelo died in a accident, something to do with dragons, in 1818 and Nicholas died in the same year after his wife poisoned him. Since Angelo has been dead for, let's see.. 178 years, I think it would be safe for Uncle Severus and Mrs. Potter, was it? For them to live there with Aaron and Harry. It is also outside of the realm of the British Ministry Of Magic, and in the jurisdiction of Italian Ministry of Magic, which I hear are fairly relaxed. Plus it would be a far reach for Mr. Dumbledore."

The adults faces were nearly priceless and Yume couldn't help crack the grin of arrogance. While she had assumed that her father knew of every single property that the Malfoy Family owned, it seemed one or two escaped his grasp. Yume felt pride at her knowledge but smothered it down and quickly placed her mask of indifference back on. However, Severus and Lucius both smirked at her, while both Narcissa and Lilly looked at the young girl with shock. Deciding to help the situation out, Lucius cleared his throat bringing the attention back to him.

"Would you be willing to give up our Villa in Italy, my dear Narcissa?"

Narcissa blushed and nodded her head. "Seeing how I knew nothing about it, yes. I have no problems with it."

Severus took a harsher look at the young girl. "Yume was it?" Yume nodded her head. "How old are you?"

"Nine, sir." Yume said, once again, her voice bored and uninterested. She turned back to her father. "May I please have that book on Merlin, father?"

Lucius chuckled and nodded. "Yes, but it'll have to wait until after lunch. Go round up the boys and head towards the dining room. We will be there shortly."

Yume nodded, giving everyone a small curtsy before turning on her heel and walking out of the room. Everyone gave a sigh of relief when she left, Narcissa shutting the door behind her and quickly placing a _silencio_ on the room. They all looked at each other before Severus spoke up,

"She will be quite the handful when she is older. Clearly she gets her mind from Akira.. How I miss that infuriating woman." Severus seemed to sink deeper into his chair.

Lilly leaned on the window sill looking at Severus. "I didn't know she had a child."

"Children," Narcissa corrected. "She had Yume, and then Kaito. Kaito is about the same age of your boys."

Severus turned to look at Lucius. "How did she die?"

Lucius rested on a corner of his desk, looking older. He gave a deep sigh before letting his shoulders sink the smallest bit before speaking. "A group of rouge death eaters found her. When she resisted, both her and Daniel were killed. Yume was the one to find the bodies. Kaito doesn't remember, he was far too young, thank Merlin." Lucius turned to Lilly. "Yume said that Pettigrew was part of the group. She doesn't know who the rest were."

Lilly gave a deep sigh, hiding her mouth behind her hand and turning to look out a near by window. Severus growled from his seat and clenched his hand. He gave a deep sigh before speaking again. "How is young Draco taken to his new siblings?"

"Very well." Narcissa answered. "Yume doesn't get along with anyone, except for a young muggle named Laura in her dance class. Him and Kaito are practically connected at the hip, always playing pranks on either Lucius or I, sometimes the house elves. However, he seemed to get a bit jealous when Yume and Kaito speak japanese. He's asked for a tutor."

Silence filled the air as each person fell into their own thoughts about the young children that played out in the snow were by now waiting for them in the dining hall. The fact that nearly everyone of them had experienced darkness in their life, in someway or another and it made their hearts heavy. It wasn't until a house elf came in and told them that Lunch was served and the children were ready did they finally break out of the comfortable space of their thoughts and once more place their masks of strength for the young ones they were protecting.

…**.**

It was all for naught, however, since every child saw beyond the mask. The way Lucius spoke in quiet tones and often touched his wife's hand or Draco's head. How Narcissa praised Yume's and Kaito's display of wandless magic when they made some plates float. The way Lilly hugged her children as soon as they saw them, her eyes searching for something, and how Severus seemed to eye every single one of the children like they were precious. How each adult seemed to have regret in their eyes.

No, no child was fooled by their parents attitude. They only played the part of the fool.

…**.**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for everyone who had either added this story to their favorites, alerts, and the like. Chapter three should be delivered next monday (11/17/11). Sorry for the delay on this chapter.

-**Little Miss Uke.**


	3. We Are Your Friends

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. However, All Original Characters do belong to me. Do not use without my permission.

…**.**

**Chapter Three:**

_**We Are Your Friends**_

Date: September 1st, 1999.

Location: King's Cross Station

Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

London, England.

"Knock it off or I swear to _Merlin,_ I will hex you into next week!" Yume hissed, whacking the blond heads in front of her. Both Kaito and Draco quickly winced and covered the back of their heads to protect themselves from the thick book that Yume held in her hands. She had the look of murder in her eyes and the brother decided that they would no longer chance annoying their sister.

The platform was empty, for the most part. There was few people there, mostly older students who wished to get better seats then the younger ones. Some looked at the proud Malfoy family with an odd look as they looked at each of their children.

Yume who stood a head taller then her siblings and seemed to be annoyed with any indication of how she held the book above their heads. She had short dark hair, it reminded most of the dark ink used to write letters with. It was pulled into two small braids, black bands keeping them from falling out. Dark blue eyes held fury but also a small amount of love for her two brothers. Her frame was lean, muscle clearly seen when she moved a certain way, and all of her movement graceful. She seemed to float, rather walk. She was already dressed in her school robes, a gray pull over vest void of any crest. A plain black pleaded skirt that she kept straightening. She wore black knee length socks and shined leather shoes. Her bone white button up was barely visible under the black robe, again, void of any crest of house. She held a thick leather bound book in one hand and glasses in the other. She flicked some hair out of her face before slipping on the black half moon frames.

The two boys were easy to identify. Draco Malfoy held his head proud, a small smirk at the corner of his lips. He looked like a miniature figure of his father, his shoulder length pale blond hair kept slicked back. His light grey, almost silver, eyes gleamed with joy and excitement. He wore a simple dark green button up with dress slacks, a black robe over it all. Kaito looked smug next to his older siblings. His odd strawberry blond hair had only lighten the smallest a bit over the past three years and he figured it would be stuck this way. It was unruly, seemingly to stick up in the oddest places. His light green eyes mirrored his brother's excitement as he watched the train and other students. Like his sister, he wore a bone white button up and dress slacks, a black robe over it all.

"You have to write us, I won't forgive you if you don't." Draco said, tipping his head up higher.

Yume seemed to regard him cooly before plainly telling him "Dray, I can see up your nose." the younger boy spluttered, dropping his head at alarming rate and glaring at his sister who only smirked. "I'll be sure to write. However, if you expect me to draw a map for you, you are sadly mistaken."

"What?" Kaito asked in a slightly panicked voice. "But how will we know to get to our own classes?"

"The same way that I will learn how to get to my classes."

"And how is that?" Draco asked, curious.

"By getting lost and finding my way around, I suppose. Either way, I'm not drawing a map for you two. You'll have to wait another two years before you know what the inside of Hogwarts look like."

"But we want to know _now._" Kaito whined.

"Now, now, Kaito. Behave." Lucius's silky voice cut into the conversation, amusement clearly in his voice.

The three Malfoy children turned and looked at their Father and Mother as they made their way back to where they were placing Yume's trunk in the train. Narcissa quickly moved to her daughter's side and petting her head, much to the annoyance of the girl who batted at her mother's hands. Narcissa bent down to her daughter's height and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Now Yume, know that whatever house you get shorted into, we'll love you no matter what."

"'Cept Gryffindor. No sister of mine will be in Gryffindor!" Draco said in a growl.

Kaito snorted at his brother's antics and shook his head. "Is there any real guess of which house she'll be in? She's the biggest bookworm I've ever seen!"

Yume gave her brothers a flat look. "I might ask to be placed in Hufflepuff just to prove all of you wrong."

"If you manage to convince the hat to place you in Hufflepuff, then you should belong in Slytherin for that amount of cunning."

All three of the children looked to see who had spoken. The two boys faces immediately burst into looks of surprise and excitement with cries of "Uncle Sev!" breaking the dull murmurs of the platform. The two boys quickly hugged their uncle. Severus gave them a stiff hug back, looking around the platform with weary eyes. Lilly was not too far after her husband, chuckling and barely holding on to the young child in her hands. Harry and Aaron followed quietly silently after their mother, big grins on their tanned faces.

After Lilly and Severus moved into the large Villa in Italy, they had gotten married. While they were hiding they had fallen in love, and depended on each other greatly. It only seemed natural for the two to get married. Both Harry and Aaron had been confused. The twins had always thought of Severus as their father, they just simply did not call him that since the one time they did, both of their parents didn't speak for weeks. While Lucius knew his friend had feelings for the red head for a while, since their days in Hogwarts, he had never seen Severus as happy with his own life. He still sneered and scowled at seemingly every human being besides his family, there was a certain warmth that wasn't there before. Lilly who had been a nervous reck for years finally seemed to calm down and took charge of keeping her children in line and protected, starting her own small tutoring program for some children back in Italy.

Aaron and Harry shined under their step father's guidance and their mother's care, the shyness that they had once showed, only seemed to rear it's head during balls and gatherings, the twins themselves being privet people, much like the rest of their family. Harry shared his step-father's love of potions and was always working with him in their basement. Aaron on the other hand excellent in charms, like his mother.

As expected, the Snape-Potter family had slowly eased back into the wizarding world. At first it had been difficult, with Severus being a former spy for The Order, dealing with the blood thirsty reporters of their 'Strange Relationship', and various questions to Lilly about how she and the boys lived through the attack on their home, killing James Potter. It was only Severus strength and Slytherin cunning that got his small family through those times. The boys themselves had been mobbed on their way to friends houses and the small tutoring program Lilly had, that the Italian Ministry had to step in and protect the family. The wizarding population of Venice had been charmed by the Snape-Potter family had did the best they could to protect the muggle-born and her family, since she taught most of the children how to control their magic at a very young age, as well as help muggle born children before they were sent off to the various magical schools in Italy. In their own way, The Snape family was becoming something like royalty in Vince.

That spring, Severus was offered a Job in Hogwarts for the Potion Professor. He had taken the job after a long time debating weather or not it was the right decision. It was Lilly who finally made the choice for him, saying that they were safe with Italy and he was only a port-key away. While they were going to miss him and Lilly knew that maybe being by herself for such a long time with her three children may get hard, Narcissa, who had become good friends with the muggle-born assured her that she would come by with Draco and Kaito to help out. Lucius also helped with saying that he would like his daughter to have a familiar and trusted figure within Hogwarts.

It was strange for the Malfoy's, who had become friends with many other muggles, muggle-borns, and half-bloods. It was mostly through their adoptive children that they're bigoted ways seemed to had often gone over to her friends Laura's houses for sleep over and parties, complaining that she wished to attended a muggle school, like she had before her parents died. While the Malfoy's were horrified, they relented when soon all three children were curious how non-magical children were taught. Lilly hadn't been much of a help, since she sent both her children to a muggle school in italy and encouraged the Malfoy's to do the same. Almost two years ago did the children start attending the local elementary school, and now even Draco and Kaito had muggle friends that they snuck off the Manor to play with. After that, It seemed only natural that the Malfoy's slowly started to become friends with their children's friend's parents. Lucius picking up the muggle sport of 'Golf', which he loved, and Narcissa joining a book club, loving the gossip that the small group of woman traded and the raunchy muggle love stories.

Yume continued her dancing and became quiet good, earning many awards and talent offers. Yume had told half-truths to her friend in her dancing class, saying that Hogwarts was just the school that Her family has attended since the middle ages. Yume would still continue to work on her dancing on her own. Kaito and Draco had made trips to the town with Yume, when she had her dance classes and then sneaking off to be with their own muggle friends, sometimes the four or five boys were rowdy and the Malfoy's only wished they could use magic in front of them. While they had a hard time coping with the fact that they had to hide who they were, they found it at the same time it was somewhat refreshing to have non-wizardering people around. They often brought a different prospective to their world. They were still a bit nasty to them but found themselves warming up to the muggles.

Yume raised one eyebrow. "I see. This was the surprise you were talking about. But who was it for? Me or the boys?"

Lilly laughed, "I suppose the boys, really. Although, I am glad I got to see you off. I hope to only hear good things about you from Sev."

Yume have a light smile. "Yes, Aunt Lilly. I plain to be on my best behavior, _especially_, for Uncle Severus. Or should I be referring to you as Professor Snape now?"

Severus gave her his own smirk. "I see there is still hope for you yet. You may call me Uncle when we are alone, my dear Yume."

Yume gave a slight nod of her head. Lucius patted her shoulder before bending down and giving her tight hug. "I expect letters, detailed ones. None of these "_I am still alive. I plan on writing next week_" like you did with that awful camping trip."

"Oh yes, that was dreadful." Narcissa said, a light frown.

Yume's smirk showed her true feelings about the matter, "I thought it was quite refreshing, really. I mean, how often does one get to see a bear? Besides, it wasn't like any of us got _hurt. _But I will try my best to write detailed letters." Yume then got a sour look on her face. "I fear for my writing hand for the next weeks while I adjust to the new environment."

Lilly frowned, "What do you mean?"

Yume's hand reached up for her pendent hidden under her clothes. "I assume, Aunt Lilly that you wish for letters too? To see how Uncle is doing?" With a blush, Lilly nodded, much the amusement of the others. "I have mother's and father's letters, Draco and Kaito's letter- Kaito's letter will be in Japanese to help him keep up with his studies."

Kaito gave a groan. Draco only smirked at his brother's displeasure. While Draco could speak Japanese, Yume hardly called him fluent and often still corrected him. However when she stated that they would work on writing, Draco refused when he saw that the Japanese had three different writing styles. Kaito didn't get a choice in the matter since their parents said it would be good for him to know. Yume took great pleasure on correcting him mistakes.

"I'm sure that Aaron and Harry would like a letter, am I right?" Yume asked, looking at her quiet "cousins". Aaron chuckled, and Harry nodded.

"Of course. We love hearing from you."

While it was true that both Aaron and Harry loved hanging out and playing with Draco and Kaito, in the past year that had grown a respect for Yume and her knowledge of many things. They began to ask her questions about seemingly everything and marveling in her knowledge. She was also eager to learn things from Italy and a free trade of knowledge was quickly building a bridge between the three.

Yume nodded, looking more and more annoyed. "And then I'll have to write my Lovely Aunt. So thats seven letters a week. Forgive me in advance if I miss someone."

Lilly looked shocked. "Oh yes, that is quite a bit."

Yume shrugged, "I'm sure we'll figure it out. Maybe I'll only owl you and the twins once a month. More if you or the twin ask me something interesting."

The engine gave a howl of stream and the Malfoy/Snape family took in account how many more student seemed to arrive at the platform, some looking amazed while others seemed excited. Yume shifted uncomfortably. "I should probably board the train. I wouldn't want to be placed with idiots."

Her father chuckled and bent down and gave her another tight hug. "I am proud to call you my daughter. Never forget that." Yume blushed and nodded before throwing her hands around his neck and hugging him tightly.

She moved to Narcissa who quickly scooped her up and petted her hair. "Oh, you've gotten so big! I love you sweetie. Have fun, study hard." Narcissa cooed, platen down her daughters hair. Yume nodded, blushing a bit more.

When Yume turned to her brothers who were smiling. With a quick hug to each, who both erupted into "Ew! Girl Cooties!" she gave them both a good thump with her book for a good measure. "Be good for Mother and Father, and Auntie Lil. I don't know how they put up with your antics but Merlin bless them. I'll be back in time for the holidays, so stay out of my room. And trust me, I'll _know_ if you went in there."

Kaito and Draco shuttered from the cold glare from their sister. "You have to stop taking lessons from Uncle Sev, _Merlin._" Kaito mumbling, earning him chuckles from the adults.

She hugged Aaron and Harry who took the hugs with less resistance and Yume only told them to "Give 'em hell." to who she was referring, only the twins knew since they both gained a mischievous look. Yume quickly hugged her aunt and uncle with promises to write her aunt and reassuring that this would be the only hug she got from him for this school year.

With hardly a glance back, Yume once again placed the well trained Malfoy mask back on and schooled her features. Her Blue eyes darkened and a controlled frown was placed on her lips as she tried to ignore seemingly everyone in the different compartments and in the all hall. Some looked at her oddly, others sneered in her direction but Yume ignored them all. She had no use for people who judged her. Once she found an empty compartment, she quickly entered and shut the doors behind her. With a sigh she slumped into the plush seats and looked out the window. Yume looked for her parents but could not find them within the chaos of the platform. With a quick _Tempus_, she found out that it was only ten minutes before the train left. She snorted at the people who were running behind schedule and scooted farther into the seat.

Beside her was her familiar, Dante. Dante was an temperamental black cat that Yume had found in Diagon Alley a year ago. His green/gray eyes watched her own blue ones with disinterest. No one could really understand the bond between the two, since Yume most shouted insults at the cat, and Dante himself hissed at anyone who came within a foot of him. However, they both could be seen curled up in the library, seemingly reading the same book. Yume herself said that the relationship he had with her familiar was strange but she loved him non-the-less. It was hard to say the same thing for Dante. In addition, the Malfoy's gave each of their children a owl. Yume herself had a masked owl by the name of Naoki, who didn't get along with Dante, at all. Yume had sent Naoki off ahead, so he wouldn't be cramped inside a small cage for the train ride.

Yume cracked open her large book- _Hogwarts, A History_- and took out her bookmark. It was twenty minutes later, almost fifteen since the train left the station did Yume's concentration was broken by the sound of her compartment door being forced open. Yume calmly looked up to see who was intruding. A small girl, no doubt a first year, with pale, creamy skin, and long strawberry hair that was in a loose braid that fell over her shoulder. She had a light dusting of freckles over her nose and her green eyes quickly zoomed in on Yume's own dark blue ones. The small girl cracked a grin and quickly straightener up.

"'lright if I sit 'ere?"

Yume gave a nod turning back to her book, tight lipped. To her annoyance and Dante's, the smaller girl sat next to them, hardly taking a quarter of the seat. Yume glanced at her side, and looked at the girl more carefully. She had a odd sense of fashion, Yume decided. A bright orange t-shirt with some sort of saying on the front, with a yellow longer sleeved shirt under that. A sandy colored skirt stopped above her knees and a old looking pair of green sneakers that looked like they've seen better days.

"Hullo!" The girls irish accent was thick and Yume wondered if she could understand her if she spoke fast, like most irish do. "Th' name is Tuesdai Lee. Can call me Tuesdai if ye wan'. 'M from Ireland! If yeh couldn't a'ready tell, eh? You a first year too? Do ya know which 'ouse yeh might be in? I su'rly don't! Me Ma was muggle and me da never went to 'ogwarts, so it's up in the ai' for me. Ya are sure a quiet one, or do I talk too much? 'Fraid it 'appens when I get a li'le nervous. Whut you say your name 'as?"

Yume dropped her book to her lap, her full concentration on the speed talking Irish girl. Her accent was thick and it was hard to understand what she said. However, Yume was able to pick out what she said, mostly. "I didn't." She said, straightening out her skirt. "My name is Yume. It's nice to meet you, Tuesdai. As for what house I might be.. I have my theories, but I'm going to have to say Ravenclaw."

Tuesdai gleamed, turning her body to fully face her new friend. "Ah! You look like one of them Ravenclaws! While Da ne'ver went to 'ogwarts, he told me all 'bout the 'ouses, so I'd know 'bout them when I showed up! Out of all of 'em, I'm hoping for Hufflepuff fer me self. Loyalty and Hard Work, yep, yep, sound to best to me! Plus, all the rumors 'bout the Hufflepuff can't be true, and I'll change it if they are!"

Yume gave a rare smile to Tuesdai, even if the other girl didn't know it was rare. "I believe you. You seemed like the type to cause waves."

The two girls talked about different things, ranging from different subjects, like boys, to muggles, to Yume's dancing, and Tuesdai's large extended family, and even Yume's considerably smaller one. Yume didn't reveal her last name, do to a small fear that Tuesdai would reject her friendship based on the rumor that the Malfoy's were a dark family. While it was true that Lucius and Narcissa practiced some of the dark arts, what people didn't realize is that dark arts didn't make you evil. So Yume kept quiet about her name and the name of her family.

It was when they were half way to Hogwarts, did two boys sneak into their compartment.

They had been talking about the different subjects, and what they think they would be good at, Tuesdai thought she might be good at Transfiguration and Yume thought she might be good in potions, did the two boys quickly open their compartment doors and quickly shut them, barely getting inside themselves. They were twins, both having flaming red hair and sun kissed skin. Yume knew who they were in a second, her father often complaining about the Weasley clan in general, however, she didn't know the two boys who hid under the window. One turned and locked his own blue eyes with Yume's own darker blue ones.

Yume felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked into the lighter blue eyes. The one twin seemed to pause for a moment before '_shhh!_'ing the other two girls. Yume nodded turning back to Tuesdai, relaxing her face.

"I'm horrible with cleaning spells. I can't do them at all."

Tuesdai nodded, going along with the flow of hiding the two boys. "Why do ye suppose d'at? 'Cause of ya wandless magic?"

The twins looked at her but Yume ignored them. "I suppose. Whenever I try, I have to put so much power into the spell its not worth it."

The girl's stopped once they felt eyes on them. They looked up and saw the angry eyes of what appeared to be a second or third year looking in their compartment. Yume noted that he must be one of the older Weasley's, since he had the same hair and light blue eyes like the twins that were hiding below the the window. Yume glared back and quickly stood up and with a yank, closed the curtains in his face. For extra measure, she cast a simple but effective locking charm on the door. Eyeing the two boys on the ground, still huddled under the window with a large grin their face, she added a _silencio_ for good measure.

"You've got some explaining to do." Yume said, stepping away from them and sitting herself down in her seat. Her hand went to Dante sitting beside her, who opened one green-gray eye and regarded everyone before shutting them again.

"Brilliant!" One twin started.

"Wish we could have-"

"-Seen his face!" they ended at the same time.

Yume rolled her eyes. Tuesdai giggled and tilted her head to the side. "Hullo, my name is Tuesdai Lee. This is my friend, Yume. We're 'irst years."

"Fred-"

"-and George-"

"Weasley, at your service!" They once again answered in unison.

Yume couldn't contain her snort, but it seemed to go ignored when Tuesdai giggled. "Nice to meet you both. What'd you do?"

Both twins gained a devilish look and sat down on the seats opposite to the girls. They grinned at each other before the one on the left, '_Fred,_' Yume mused, _'He has one less freckle on his cheek.'_ started.

"Percy, our brother, is also so up-tight-"

"-So we tried to get him to relax a little-" George continued.

"-by setting off a stink bomb in his compartment!-"

"-He wasn't too happy."

"I see." Yume mused, a small smirk on her lips. Tuesdai was laughing at her side, much to the annoyance of Dante who glared at the small witch. "You should have locked the outside of his compartment."

The boys looked dumb founded at her addition to their prank and their face clearly read "_Why didn't we think about that?"_ which only made Tuesdai laugh harder. The twins quickly cleared their faces of their surprise and settled back on a grin. "Would it be alright if we shared an compartment for the rest of the ride?" George asked.

"Yeah," Fred, nodding at the girls. "Safety in numbers, after all."

The girls quickly agreed, both nodding their heads. The compartment was silent for a moment before Tuesdai leaned foreword a bit and gained the same devilish gleam to her eyes.

"So, what other prank yepullin'? Could we be of service?"

The grin that appeared on both boys face was enough answer for the girls, and Yume had a deep feeling of dread. No doubt her parents wouldn't approve the choices she made of friends. However, she couldn't make herself care at the moment, so when the boys leaned foreword, shifty eyes and a dark smiles, she had leaned in and listened intently.

…**.**

The rest of the train ride had been full of schemes and talks of pranks and the excitement of the up and coming year. The four had become fast friends, with Yume buying them all lunch because she had the money when the trolly came around. While she had received suspicious looks from the twins, she ignored them as she nibbled on the sandwich and the chocolate frog she had gotten for herself. It wasn't long after that Tuesdai and the Twins quickly changed into their school robes. The three had mocked Yume when they realized she had been dressed in them all along. She didn't let their words bother her, only commenting on the fact that they were ill prepared when the train stopped and she gracefully got up and left, holding a boat for them.

The twins got yelled at by the half-giant, Hagrid, when they started to rock their boat, much to the displeasure of the two girls inside of the boat. However, once they saw the large castle, everyone had gone silent.

Now they were slowly walking foreword to the Great Hall. While Tuesdai bounced next to her with an nervous air. Yume had been unwilling to share her last name and was more then thankful when Professor McGonagall had come and placed everyone in neat, alphabetical, rows. Yume was nervous, not for the sorting. Personally, she didn't care which house she entered into, so long as she learned something useful in the next year. No, her worries were more focused on the fact that her new friends would soon learn her last name. Tuesdai smiled at her, and Yume nodded back, a look of concentration etched on her face.

Once the large doors were opened and the light of the feast bathed them, Yume was finally able to relax the smallest bit as she awed by the large room. Her eyes focused on the ceiling above as her eyes quickly caught the different constellations. She heard Tuesdai beside her give a small gasp. Yume returned some of the searching looks that the older students gave her, and quickly her eyes found her uncles up at the teachers table. He gave her the smallest of nods and Yume felt her strength finally return to her.

"How do they do it?" Tuesdai whispered next to her, her eyes searching the sky.

"Magic." Yume answered simply and smirked when Tuesdai smacked her arm.

Everyone listened to the hat's song, Yume noting that the hat spoke of house unity. However some of the students seemed bored by the hat's singing and whispered were made about the first years. Some of the muggle borns were amazed by the singing hats while other half-bloods and pure-bloods seemed to be looking at the different houses.

When the hat finally stopped, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, bringing all of the attention on her. Her eyes quickly swept the entire of the hall before speaking. "When I call your name, please come up and sit down. Adams, Jeremy!"

A small blond boy quickly rushed foreword, hesitating for a moment before sitting down on the stool. The hat was brought down on his head. A minute later, the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor cheered, and Yume could feel the relief of the first years as they realized how the sorting was going to work. The newly sorted Gryffindor was clapped on the back by the older students as he quickly made his way to the end of the table, a smile on his face.

By the time it reached Yume, four people were placed in Slytherin, two in Ravenclaw, five in Hufflepuff, and five in Gryffindor, including the first boy who was sorted. Most of the older students were talking amour themselves, the younger students talking to one another as they watched the rest of the first years be sorted.

"Malfoy, Yume!" McGonagall called out before taking a pause and reading the name once more. Her head shot up and her eyes searched the younger years. Meanwhile, the whole of the great hall was a buzz with the prospect of the Malfoy child entering Hogwarts.

"I didn't know that the Malfoy's had a child this old!" Yume heard a girl say, somewhere towards Ravenclaws and Slytherin tables.

"I bet he'll be in Slytherin." A boy whispered

"No bet!" another whispered back.

With a calming breath, Yume took a deep breath, ignoring the look of surprise on Tuesdai's face. Yume locked eyes with Professor McGonagall, who's startled face reflected most of the student population. The students were a buzzed with the oldest of the Malfoy children's placing, but Yume couldn't hear them as she sat on the stool, her expression blank.

At hat blocked out the view of the rest of the first years, and Yume felt herself relaxing even more. She heard the hat chuckle.

_A Malfoy? So Soon? Ah, I see. You are of Mikazuki decent. _

Yume nodded, the hat bobbing on her head. She felt a gentle touch in her mind and she took a breath to relax.

_I see, you are Akira's daughter. Oh dear.. She was killed? Poor dear, but it seems the Malfoy's have taken you under their wing. Good people they are. Now where to put you... I see you have your mother's intelligence, indeed you do! But, also you have your father's loyalty. However, you have the cunning nature of a true Malfoy, no ambition though, I see. While you _are_ brave, no where near as rash as a Gryffindor, hmm.. then I shall place you in.._

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted, making Yume jump at the sudden loudness.

There was silence for moment as the hat was taken off of Yume's head and her robes were changed to fit her house, before her new home erupted into nervous applause and there was some grumblings from the other houses.

Numbly, Yume walked towards her house and was thrust into a group of curious and inquisitive younger years. They asked her questions that Yume didn't really feel like answering at the moment. However, whenever she tried to scoot away from the large crowd, so she could take a breather, she was pulled right back in or sandwiched by the new Ravenclaws, sorted after her.

Yume had barely witnessed Tuesdai getting sorted into Hufflepuff, sending her new friend a small smile, only to receive a larger one in return and missed the twin's longing glances and curious stares before they were sorted into Gryffindor. Yume had also given them a smile when she saw them, which only faltered when they did not return one back.

However the thought of the twins were pushed out of her mind when food flashed on her plate, as she quietly ate her dinner as her housemates discussed the all of the new additions to the house. Yume avoided most of the questions that her year mates and some of the older years had for her, mainly because she was nervous and didn't feel like talking to anyone. She was distraught over the fact that her new friends knew her last name. Normally, Yume held nothing but pride for her adoptive family, however she felt nervous when she thought of what maybe her new friends were thinking of.

While she tried to lock gazes with any of them, Tuesdai, Fred, or George, she had found that all three were busy with making friends within their own house. Yume given up on trying to send them pleading glances and settled on the fact that she would just have to talk to all them tomorrow, after the first classes. So, while she waited for the next day, she drifted into some of the debates that were being had around the table, making idle chit chat with the three other girls in her year.

She had learned that her year was one of the smallest in the recent years, only having twenty-seven first years in total, when last year the total was closer to forty. She had also learned that there was very few females in Ravenclaw in the past hundred years, her year only having three girls in total.

One of the girls was named Alexis Rubin, an average looking girl. Mousy brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, and deep gray eyes that looked like the coming storm. She was a little shorter then Yume but not by much. She was a half-blood, and her father worked for the ministry, while her mother was just a plain house wife. She was an only child and her father was in Ravenclaw when he attended Hogwarts. She was excited for learning at the school, and heard many stories from her father, and hoped she would be good in her classes.

The other girl was a pure-blood, by the name of Kendra Night. She was a short girl, that reminded Yume of a doll. She had long dark curly hair, cute rosy cheeks, and dark eyes. She giggled but mostly remained quiet, only speaking when she was asked a direct question. However, Yume had learned that the Night family came from a long line of Knights from the middle ages that slowly became mages. Kendra had three older brothers who stayed home for tutoring rather then attend school. The reason why she wanted to come to Hogwarts was the fact she could get away from her brothers and her mother had attend Hogwarts in her youth, however she was sorted into Gryffindor.

When the Welcoming Fest was over, all of the freshly shorted first years were pushed to the front as they followed the perfect for Ravenclaw, whom's name escaped Yume for the moment. The Ravenclaws remained quiet, unlike the Gryffindors who talked loudly as they walked through the halls and Yume was almost thankful when her house took a turn and finally were free of the brave house.

They were in a part of the castle that, Yume decided, was very quiet. The portraits were whispering to themselves as they talked about the fresh crop of first years. The older students behind Yume talked quietly as they moved on through the halls, continuing their debates. Finally, when on the sixth floor did they reach a tight spiral stair case that was tucked in a far corner.

"Now," The Perfect began, his loud voice calling the attention of everyone. He waved his one had and the older years shuffled up the staircase, leaving the lone perfect and the eight first years. "At the the top of these stairs are the Ravenclaw dorms. As opposed to the rest of the dorms, where you need a password, to get into Ravenclaw, you must answer a riddle."

"Are the riddles hard?" A boy in the back asked.

The perfect just smiled. "Sometimes they are, and sometimes they aren't, it depends on the knocker's mood, really. You must answer the riddle, or provide your own answer before the knocker will let you in. If You can't answer the riddle, you'll have to wait until someone answers for you. I'll send each one of you up so you can give it a try, and don't stress if you miss it. Just come back down and wait and I'll make sure you'll get in. Miss Malfoy, how about you start?"

Yume held a small glare at the older boy before nodding her head and walking over to the staircase. In little time she was at the top and with a quick glance looked over the side and saw the perfect and the other seven first years look up at her. She took a deep breath before she looked at the brass knocker. The bass eagle looked at her, holding the heavy ring in his talons. He ruffled his feathers before speaking.

_I've got teeth, but I can't bite._

_I am the guardian to your house._

_You won't leave home, or come home, _

_without me. I am not loyal, leave me behind,_

_and I'll let the next man enter._

_What Am I?_

Yume's eyes narrowed in concentration as she played with the riddle in her mind. The knocker watched her with his beady bird eyes and briefly, Yume pondered if they had a time limit. She bit her lip as she thought, her hands coming up and resting on the small pendent under her clothes. Finally after it seemed like hours to Yume, she opened her mouth.

"..Are you keys? More Specifically, the keys to your home?"

The knocker almost seemed to smile, but that was impossible for something that didn't have lips, and nodded his head. "Correct."

As if on Que, the knocker became rigid and Yume grabbed the handle and pulled the door, it swinging it flash of light blinded her for a second before her eyes adjusted. Just beyond the door was the female perfect, Sarah something, smiling at the younger girl. She gave a small clap.

"Congratulations on answering the riddle, Miss Malfoy. Welcome to the Ravenclaw dorms." Sarah informed, reaching out and tugging gently on Yume's robes.

Yume let the barest of smile pass her lips as she let herself be led inside, marveling at the high dome like ceiling, with shooting stars that mirrored the outside sky. The common room was in dark colors, dark blues and dark woods, with lighter accents, like brass with all the metals and off white walls. The couches were a dark blue, with off white throw pillows, that were placed in front of the dark mahogany wood and brass fireplace. There was many tables, Yume assumed for studying and other activity, and large book cases all through out the room. The rug was thick under her feet and Yume felt like she was back at the manor in the children's wing. She smiled when she thought of that.

Some of the older students clapped her on the back, praising her of answering the riddle, which only made Yume blush but offered thanks in return for the compliments. Sarah had lead her into the the narrow hall to the right of the common room, hidden by the shadows of some of the bookcases near by, which was the girl's hall. portrait of the famous ladies of Ravenclaw lined the hall, all of whom, cooed at the younger girl. The lighting was soft and Yume found it comforting.

"This is the girl's hall. At the end is the washrooms, we all share one so do your part to keep it clean. Oh and don't worry about the boys. Our house ghost, the Gray Lady, guards the hall at night, and I hear she's quiet scary when she wants to be. Besides, most of the boys are too busy with their noses in their books to bother us girls. Shame, really."

Yume ignored the older girls blush and walked towards the first door. A small plaque read, '_First Year'. _Turning and looking at the prefect to only find that she was missing, Yume turned back to the door and quickly opened it. The room was dim, but as soon as she stepped inside the light adjusted to a comfortable glow. Neither too bright, or too dark. Yume felt the side of her mouth lift as she smiled. The room was big, for the three girls that were snorted into the first year. It had high domed ceiling. The walls were painted a dark blue, while the floor had a white, thick, carpet. Already Yume was toeing off her shoes and marveling at the feel of it. There was only three beds, one on the far left, another on the far right, and then one right in the middle. Yume found that her bed was to the far left when she recognized her dark chest. Like the common room, everything was a solid mahogany, stained to almost be a black color. Her bedsheets were a dark blue, small bronze stars stitched into the heavy comforter. The curtains around her bed were the same dark blue, with bronze colored rope to hold them back. About a foot away from her bed was what she assumed to be her writing desk. It was the same color as her bed, with bronze knobs accenting the dark wood. Above her desk was a window that showed half of the lake, and half of the forbidden forest.

When she had sat herself on the bed, the days travel, the sorting, and everything after finally taken toll on her young body did she hear the door open to the room. She turned and looked, only too see her two year mates.

"Yume!" Kendra giggled, her cheeks some how turning pinker. "How on earth did you guess that riddle!"

"Wait, did you get the same one as we did?" Alexis added, looking confused.

Yume shrugged. "I don't know. The riddle I answered was about keys. You guys didn't answer yours?"

Both girls shook their heads. Realizing that they were in their room, the two girls set out on finding where they're own trunk was. Kendra was in the middle while Alexis was on the opposite side of Yume. Everyone seemed to be tired from the trip, but also very eager to start tomorrow. Yume was the first to dig out her pajamas from her trunk, deciding to sort things out tomorrow after her classes if she didn't have too much homework and she wasn't tired.

She didn't bother going to the bathrooms to change, much to the other girls embarrassment. Yume was used to changing with other girls, from the time she had changed with her class when she was dancing. Most of the time they wore such little clothes, and the ones that they did left little to the imagination that it hardly mattered. However, both girls stammered and blushed and quickly averted their eyes as soon as Yume unbuttoned her long white dress shirt.

For a moment she was confused before she realized that they were uncomfortable and quickly changed into her dark blue pajamas. With a chuckle, she almost realized that they matched the color of the walls.

"I'm done. Sorry to made you all uncomfortable." Yume said, once she was finished. She was in the process of taking out her small braids.

"It's quite all right. You must be comfortable with your body." Alexis said, a deep blush on her cheeks as she moved a bit closer to Yume. Kendra's rosy cheeks seemed to be a deep shade of red and she had a strained smile on her face. She played with her fingers but kept her eyes on her two room mates.

Yume nodded, brushing her fingers through her hair before drawing it up into a loose bun. She didn't have that long of hair but enough for it to get tangled. "Before Hogwarts, I was a dancer. I've been taking classical ballet since I was three. I plan to continue by myself while I'm here."

"oh wow!" Kendra cheered, suddenly very close to Yume's bedside. "Will you perform for us, one day?"

Yume smiled gently. "Maybe. If we're not too busy. For now, I'm exhausted. I'm going to wash my face, brush my teeth, and then I'm off to bed."

"Ah, sounds like a plan. Let me get my towel and nightgown. Will you wait?" Alexis said, rushing to her trunk.

"Sure." Yume said, throwing her own gray towel over her shoulder, her hand gripping her green tooth brush. Kendra seemed to hesitate before rushing to her own chest and grabbing her own towel, nightgown, and toothbrush before following the her year mates to the bathroom down the hall.

…**.**

**Authoress's Note: **Blah. Sorry I took so long on this chapter. Impromptu vacation before everyone goes back to school. And not to be the attention whore or anything, but for anyone who read this, I would love a review. Now I don't absolutely need one, but even a "Looking foreword to the next chapter :)" would be appreciated greatly. But I want to take the time and thank some people.

Thank you..

-3taz2,

-fanfa2112,

-and Monday Mourning in the Asylum,

..For adding my story on to your favorites list. Many thanks.

Also, Thank you,

-Elektra107

-Emmettsgirlyeayourjealous

-kaose

-Monday Mourning in the Asylum

Kitty

..It's nice to know thats someone may be waiting for your next update. So, thank you for adding my story on your Alert list.

I hope all of you will continue reading this until _Take A Stand_'s final chapter. With all the sappy stuff out of the way, thank you once more for reading and the next update should be next monday (1/24/11). See you then.

_Signed,_

_Little Miss Uke_


	4. Dance In The Dark

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. However, All Original Characters do belong to me. Do not use without my permission.

…**.**

Date: September 2nd, 1999.

Location: Girls first year dorms,

Hufflepuff.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Scotland

Tuesdai was always an early raiser. Mainly because her parents were the same, but mostly because her excitement rarely let her sleep. On days like christmas, Tuesdai was lucky if she received any sleep what-so-ever. And on the morning she was going to officially going to start her schooling at Hogwarts, she was surprised that she had gotten her normal six hours that she needed to function properly. However, maybe woke up from the almost obnoxious snoring coming from Cindy LeMont next to her.

Carefully peeking out from the golden brown curtains that kept her bed dark enough to sleep, Tuesdai winced when she saw the morning light from the window next to her bed. With a quick _Tempus_ she saw that it six in the morning and she decided that it would be okay to be up and around this early.

She was pleased when her barefoot touched the warm floor. She was surprised last night when she found that Hufflepuff dorms scheme was very different from the actual house colors. The house that prided itself on loyalty and hard work, had a very earthy color scheme when it came to their dorm. There was copious amounts of browns and greens, with accents of yellow. The first years dorms were done in yellows, cremes, and browns. Beds were a light wood, the bedspread a dark yellow with crème sheets. Tuesdai eyed the other closed curtains and wondered if she was the only one awake.

She quickly moved to her trunk, cursing when it creaked opened and grabbed her needed supplies. With a new robes, a purple towel, and her orange toothbrush, Tuesdai set out for the girls bathrooms. As Tuesdai left the room and down the hall to the bathrooms, she thought about Yume. Her first friend that she made at Hogwarts.

It had came to her as a shock when she found out her friend was a Malfoy. What she had heard from her father was the Malfoy family weren't very nice people. They were prideful, traditional, and arrogant people. Tuesdai could only assume that if those types of people were to have children, they're children would be the same.

However, Yume had been nice, sweet almost. She had gentle smiles and was quiet. Her blue eyes had glittered when either the twins or Tuesdai cracked a joke, hiding her smile behind her tanned hands. That was another thing, weren't the Weasley's and the Malfoy's suppose to have a long up-held rivalry? Tuesdai had known that the twins were Weasley's the moment she set eyes on them, often hearing about them from her father. Yume must have known the twins were Weasley's but said nothing about it. Tuesdai supposed that, maybe, Yume was the black sheep of the family.

By six forty-five, Tuesdai was ready for her first day. Her strawberry blond hair was now unbraided but she decided that she would wait until she was at breakfast. She straightened her robes and tie, having an upperclassmen do her tie since she was a little helpless with that, and practiced a smile in the mirror. Somewhere behind her, she heard a chuckle from one of the older girls, but ignored it.

She raced from the bathroom to the common room in record time, waving to some of her year mates, along with her room mates who were finally waking up. Tuesdai slipped out of the dorms with a smile on her face and determination in her veins. Maybe if Yume was a black sheep, maybe there was a chance that she would still be friends with Tuesdai? She held that hope since Tuesdai was curious about the girls talent in windless magic, and wanted to learn some dance moves from her new friend, since her father had claimed that she had two left feet. She would show him.

When she gotten to the great hall, she was not surprised to see it almost empty. There was mostly sixth and seventh years in the great hall, taking quietly among themselves and already studying on certain subjects. However, there was a few lower clansmen huddled together in the early morning. Tuesdai was mostly unsurprised to see Yume reading a their charms book, a spoon half way to her mouth. Tuesdai could hardly contain the giggle.

With a small amount of worry Tuesdai set off for the long Ravenclaw first year. Yume's hair was still in a messy bun, but her clothes were almost neatly pressed. Her hair, it seemed, was the only thing out of place. Her black half moon glasses were low on her nose and Tuesdai wondered how she read out of them. She quietly sat down next to the girl, speaking softly.

"Top of da' morn' to ye." Tuesdai said quietly.

Yume blinked, her eyes focusing on Tuesdai. She smiled once she recognized the girl, setting the book down. "Good morning Tuesdai. Are you excited for today?"

Tuesdai nodded, her hair flying about. "Boy am Iev'er! Do ye know 'ow long I've been waiting fer this day? Since I was wee girl of five!"

Yume giggled, her cheeks turning pink. "I see. My parents were thinking of sending me to Beauxbatsons, and my brothers to Duremstrang, but thankfully they changed their minds. I'm happy I came here."

Tuedai nodded her head, her hands suddenly going to hair as she nervously played and braided it at the same time. "I see. Um.. 'ow can I say this without-"

Yume cut her off, a sad smile playing on her lips. "I am the eldest daughter from the old and most noble house of Malfoy. I didn't want to tell you since, most everyone things we're a dark family."

Tuesdai stopped playing with her hair. "Ye aren't?"

Yume blushed and turned her head away, speaking in a hushed tone. "Well, we _are_. But not in a way that you think."

The two girls were quiet. Tuesdai looked off to the teacher's table as she thought about what her new friend had just said, while Yume resumed her book, her eyes shifting from the book to Tuesdai as she bit her lip. Tuesdai seemed to notice that their potions teacher- Snape, was it?- was glaring at their direction. It made Tuesdai comfortable but thankfully Professor Sprout came along and handed Tuesdai her schedule.

"Ah, there you are dear. I was looking for you." Professor Sprout said, a cheery smile on the plump witch's face. She looked between the two girls. "Is there a reason your not sitting at the Hufflepuff tables?"

Tuesdai took her time table and looked at Yume who was looking at her with curious eyes. Tuesdai then smiled and turned back to her head of House. "I wanted ta eat breakfast with me friend. Is that al'right Professor?"

The older woman beamed. "Why, yes of course dear! It's always good to have friends in different houses. Specially Ravenclaw. I believe everyone needs Ravenclaws brains once and while, in some cases more." with a chuckle the older witch left the younger two with a "good day, girls." and went about passing out more time tables.

Yume shyly grinned at Tuesdai. "Friends?" she asked quietly.

Tuesdai nodded. "Friends. 'and me some of them-those 'ash browns. I wonder if d'ere anyt'ing like me mums. She makes the best 'ash browns, not much anyt'ing else though."

With a giggle, Yume passed the the basket of hash browns to her friend with a large smile. At the staff's table, Severus Snape smiled at his 'niece' and her friend. He hadn't been surprised when the oldest Malfoy was sorted into Ravenclaw, everyone had beed expecting that she would be placed there, but he was a little worried with how everyone would treat her for her bloodline. He didn't worry about her, however, since she was her mother's daughter, and like Akira and Narcissa, Yume had a fiery temper and wrath. Oh no, Severus was more worried for anyone that angered the young girl, rather then anyone hurting her feelings.

However, Severus was, and would never be ready for his nieces next friends.

….

Yume had brought up the twins and the long Weasley/Malfoy feud. She thought it was ridiculous and often disagreed with her parents when they argued about it. Yume didn't seen any problem with the Weasley family, except for having so many kids and not the funds to really support them. But in the end, Yume decided it wasn't her business to judge them. Tuesdai had been surprised with her friend's view on the feud but pleased with her friends approach on it.

Which brought them to how they would get the twins to listen to Yume's side of the story. Yume also had plans on telling both Tuedai and the twins the truth about her family, how she was adopted rather then born into the family. One of the reasons why she had come to breakfast early to think about it, and thankfully she ran into Tuesdai first, rather then the twins and make a fool out of herself and losing all three friends.

However, by the time the Twins showed up to breakfast, it was only thirty minutes before the first classes started and both girls didn't want to chance it. Thankfully, Tuesdai had herbology first thing with the Gryffindors, while Yume had charms with the Slytherins. They made a plan that Tuesdai would talk to the twins, and after lunch they would meet in an empty classroom on the sixth floor, near the Ravenclaw dorms since Yume had said there was plenty of empty classrooms in the same hall.

With the plan made, both girls went their separate ways to their respective house. Tuesdai was excited with the plan and nearly bounced her way around the castle. Once she was back in the dorms, she gotten her books, quills and inks, along with some muggle notebooks and pens. While Tuesdai could write well with both, she preferred to keep notes in the notebook rather then scrolls and such. After she grabbed her things, Tuesdai darted out to the green houses with a large smile on her face that made some of the older years chuckle.

She arrived at greenhouse three fifteen minutes early, being the first one to show up. Professor Sprout showed up five minutes after her, surprised that the first year was here before she was. However, she awarded her house three points for being prepared and early, to which made Tuesdai grin. Ten minutes before the class, other first years from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor poured in, talking in huddled groups to one another, with the girls giggling and the boys pushing each other about. It was four minutes before class started that Fred and George showed up, looking a little out of breath.

"Gred! Feorge! Over 'ere!" Tuesdai cheered, waving her hands to the empty space next to her. She had been keeping the seats next to her empty for the twins.

The twins looked at each other before grinning and running over to the bench that Tuesdai sat on. Professor Sprout was just closing the doors as the two identical boys dumped all of their belongs on the wide workspace, careful of the potted plans on the table, and sitting roughly on bench.

"Good Morning Tuesdai!" The twins cheered.

"Mornin' you two." Tuesdai giggled.

"We didn't see you at breakfast this morning." Fred said as he brought out his book, while George brought out their paper and quills.

Tuesdai nodded, looking at Professor Sprout as she wrote something on the blackboard. "Yeah, I got up early and ate with Yume. She wants to talk to you two later, after lunch. Says it's important."

The twins looked at each other before tentatively nodding at the red head. "Alright."

"Where do we meet her?" George asked, in a whisper since the Professor had started speaking.

Tuesdai kept her voice quiet as she tried to answer and listen to the teacher at the same time. "She said she'd met ye at 'da Great 'all, then we'd all follow 'er."

Once again the twins looked hesitant before nodding to the Irish girl and then turning their (some what) full attention to the plump teacher who started speaking about the various potted plants before them.

….

The morning had been full of classes and other activities. Tuesdai had two classes with the twins, Herbology and History of Magic in the mornings, and both had been interesting in their own way. Herbology because Tuesdai didn't know she could do so many things with plants and had already starting planning to talk her father into clearing out some of the yard so she could grow some of her own plants. And in History of Magic, the twins had made something explode- not that Professor Binns had noticed- but it caused an awful smell to cling to the first three rows of both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students. Tuesdai had a hard time keeping her grins and laughs to herself, while the twins had no problem doing both. Some had gotten up and rushed out of the classroom, intent on making the smell go away, while others just tried to focus on Professor Binns and take notes, promising hell to the twin Gryffindors.

Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's had a free period in the mornings, while Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had one in the afternoon, after lunch. Tuesdai had been a little saddened to find that Yume didn't have a free period since she had a extra class, the wandless teaching class that was only for seventh year students and Yume who only used wandless magic, but Tuesdai had been able to walk her friend to the fourth floor where the class took place. For the rest of her free period, Tuesdai went back to her dorm and playing exploding snap with some of her year mates.

However, when lunch finally arrived Tuesdai met up with the boys who were returning from potions and the three walked to the great hall together. They had been talking about the bat like teacher until they reached the busy great hall, but they were stopped by Yume, who looked like she'd rushed from her class in the fourth floor. Her hair had never been placed into a proper up do, and remained a messy bun. Her cheeks were red, since they assumed thats he ran, and her robes had dust on the bottom. Needless to say she didn't look as well kept as she did this morning.

"Follow me," Yume said, waving her hand in the direction she came from. She didn't wait for long, because as soon as she saw the twins and Tuesdai nod, she took off, weaving skillfully between the various students who were on their way to the great hall. The twins and Tuesdai had a hard time keeping up with the dancer, as she bobbed and weaved through the student body, she seemed like she was floating, rather then pushing past the other students. Tuesdai and the twins kept bumping into people, Tuesdai running into one of the Hufflepuff seventh years, causing him to drop his books. While she had been scolded, he let her off with a chuckle.

Finally Yume seemed to slow down in a deserted hall in the sixth floor. The paintings whispered to themselves, pointing at the Gryffindors and Hufflepuff, making them feel a little self conscious Yume didn't seem to mind the attention, her eyes scanning the odd door and prorates before she finally stopped and ran to one impractical.

It was a young witch, maybe thirteen years old, with odd white hair and dark eyes. She was standing in a small wooden boat, her dark cloak curling around her with invisible wind. She held on to a lantern which cast odd shadows on her and the water, and even the dark forest behind her. Her eyes seemed glassy as she looked at the first years."Oh, you back. It seems like you've brought friends." Her voice was distant, like she had been thinking about something before she was brought out of her own thoughts.

"Yes, these are my friends, Fred and George Weasly and Tuesdai McDermitt. They're the ones I told you about. Will you let us in?"

The girl seemed to stare off into space before a quiet click and she gently swung open, relieving a dark and dusty classroom. "The password is Water lilly. Although, I might change it in the coming weeks. You'll be the first to use this room in a hundred years, y'know."

The first years shuffled in, all of them sneezing when the prorate door closed, making a small cloud of dust rise. The classroom definitively seemed ill used, with the thick layer of dust that covered everything. The desks were old and looked like they would fall over if you touched them, the teachers podium was tipped over, and the black bored had notes still written on the board. The classroom only had one window that let you view the hall way outside.

Yume walked over and ran her fingers through the dust and grime on the window, grimacing when she brought her hand back. "I found this place on my way to class this morning. She'd called out to me, saying that I looked like I needed somewhere I could talk. She told be about this place and I thought it was perfect.

"Fer w'at?" Tuesdai asked, irritated by the dust as shot out a couple cleaning charms at the various desks and the floor. The twins were busy looking around the small room, but obviously paying attention.

"For planning pranks and stuff. It could be like our secret hideout." Yume said, resting on the walls, looking at the others in the room. All turned to her and she blushed, looking away slightly. "I mean, no one comes down here since all of these classrooms are empty. And I guess this portrait, she doesn't have a name, doesn't talk to anyone. Let alone let anyone in. I guess that's one of the reasons why they stopped having classes in this room- she stopped allowing people in. Plus it's near the Ravenclaw dorms and no one would think to come looking around here for pranksters."

The others saw her logic before nodding. Tuesdai grinned, "Yeah, sounds like fun! A secret 'ideout. We'll 'ave to give 'er a name, though."

The twins seemed suspicious. "We never a known a-"

"-Malfoy who enjoyed-"

"-Playing pranks." Fred finished.

Yume seemed comfortable as she fiddled with her pendent. She took a look around the room before taking a breath and placing her hand on her heart. "I swear on my magical that everything I tell is you the upmost truth."

The twins were interested at this point and quickly moved across the room to sit next to Tuesdai who was watching Yume with serious look. Yume sighed before slagging a bit down the wall.

"My real name is Yume Aemillious Mikazuki-Williams-Malfoy. It's a mouthful, I know. But just call me Yume. While it's true that I am the oldest daughter of the Malfoy's, I was adopted."

"What?" Fred, George, and Tuesdai seemed shocked by the statement and all of them scooted a foreword on their seats.

Yume fiddle more with her pendent, a blush staining her cheeks. "My real mom died when I was seven. Her and Lucius-my father- were really good friends, and Lucius is my godfather. So he took me and my brother in when she and my dad died. He adopted us both not long after, and we've been one big family. Although my younger brothers are pain in the ass and I still have trouble with calling Lucius and Narcissa, Mother and Father." She paused, a look of pain flashed through her eyes before she shook her head and looked at Fred and George. "I know that my family and your family have their differences, but I really wanted to be friends with you two. Can we look past last names and be friends?"

Yume held out both of her hands for the twins to take. She bit her lip as both Fred and George looked shocked. They looked at one another and the room was thick with suspense and tension as the twins silently debated between themselves. Finally after a minute of silence, George turned and grinned at Yume before grasping her right hand tightly and shaking it, Fred grabbing her left shortly after with a equal sized grin.

"So, what shall we call 'ourselfs?"

….

They decided to name themselves The Marauders (v.2) after the twin's heros, and spent the next hour cleaning their new hideout. They had gotten most of the dust out of the room, and they had cleaned the blackboard, writing out their newest plot for a prank on it, with everyone being able to add comments on the board. They had found a closet tucked into the corner of the room, with different text inside, some of which should have been in the forbidden section of the school library Yume had informed them. When they had fifteen minutes of lunch left, all of them had to drag themselves away from the 'headquarters' and quickly grab a bite to eat, laughing at each other as they realized that they were covered in dust.

When Severus saw his niece was receiving a piggy back ride from one of the Weasley twins, her friend Tuesdai also getting one from the other twin, he nearly choked on his sandwich, gulping down large amounts of pumpkin juice when all four sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, grabbing various sandwiches. He watched them with curious eyes, Yume catching his eyes and giving him a wink before rushing out of the Great Hall with her friends, giggling about something.

He then had a urge to drink something stronger then Pumpkin juice as he slowly got out of his chair to prepare for his potions class with the first year Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. He would be calling his darling niece after class so she could explain herself.

At that moment Severus decided that he would test his nieces knowledge in potions.

….

_Dear Mother and Father_

_Sorry for it taking me a week to write you. I've been quiet busy with my studies and classes, I didn't realize that Hogwarts was this big. I'm sure that you've guessed, but indeed, I have been sorted into Ravenclaw. I like it here. It's very quiet, and I'm wondering how in earth I'll get my studies done once I return home to my two devilish brothers. A lot of the older years like to help the younger students like myself, I believe to get away from O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. But no matter, I will take any help they give me. There is only three girls my age in Ravenclaw and we get a long, Alexis Rubin and Kendra Knights are my year mates, along with several boys. Alexis and Kendra are the best of friends, and while we all get along, we don't have much in common._

_Worry not, my dear mother, I have made friends of my own. However, I know that neither you or father will approve of my choices. My first friend was a strange girl named Tuesdai Lee McDermitt. She's from Ireland and she talks quite fast but she's a good friend. She's a Hufflepuff and very resourceful. My other two friends are Fred and George Weasley. Now, I know you two are mad but, please. I like Fred __and George, they're funny and I already said I would help them on their various pranks. I know the Malfoy's and Weasley's don't get a long but the three of us promised to try and over look our last names in hopes that we can be friends. Now you can be mad at me all you want, Fred and George are good people, and good friends. They already saved me from a rowdy group of Slytherins. It seems they thought it was quite strange that a Malfoy wasn't sorted into Slytherin and wanted to see what made a Ravenclaw. Thankfully, Fred and George had been with me and we got away before any serious damage was done to either party._

_How are the boys faring without me? Splendidly, I suppose. I was always the wet blanket with them. And how are you? Is taking care of those two monsters is enough to give even Merlin a headache. You know, you could always send them off to Auntie Lils for a week or so. They always behave when she's around. Oh, and Uncle Severus may or may not send you a letter about my choices of friends, since he was the first to find out about Fred and George. While he isn't pleased about whom I've chosen to spent time with, he is happy that I've found friends._

_I love you all very much. I miss all of you terribly and I cannot wait for the holiday season to start so I can see you all once more. _

_Your daughter,_

_Yume._

_p.s. Would it be possible for mother to send me chocolates?_

…_._

_Dearest Daughter,_

_My, you certainly had us worried. Waiting a week to send your parents a letter! However, I am happy to see that you are safe and enjoying your time at Hogwarts. And I'm sure that you'll be able to study once you return home for the summer, and I may or may not turn a blind eye to any curses you send to your brothers for the first weeks, but that's just between us ladies. And I'm glad that some of the older Ravenclaws have taken to helping some of the younger years. I seemed to remember them being as a very helpful bunch in my years in Hogwarts. And I hear that this year, you had the smallest class size? I had to share a room with four other girls so, it must be nice to have only two other room mates. _

_As for you friends... I happy for you my daughter. While your father fainted when he first read your letter, he thought about marching over to the hovel that the Weasley's call a home and speaking to Arthur but in the end, we both decided that your friends are your friends and we want you to be happy. With that being said, please warn me if you plan on causing your father anymore fainting spells. You had all the house elves in a tizzy. And this Tuesdai character, how is she? Every Malfoy female needs a close confidante, and I believe Miss McDermitt is yours. Mine is your Auntie Lils, as you surely know. Also, could you explain your encounter with these Slytherin boys more clearly? Your brothers heard you were attacked and now are currently planning revenge once they enter Hogwarts. I think Lucius may be helping._

_Your brothers are fine. They were a little besides themselves once they realized that you were gone for school. It was first time they requested bedtime stories in years and at first they worried me. It seems that they eager for your return however, since they will not stop talking about you to all of the other children. They are quiet proud of you. As for Lucius and I, we miss you, of course. You did keep your brothers in line when we were busy or not around, and I hear Lucius talking to your empty chair in his study sometimes, he's so used to you being there. I, myself, have found myself in the second floor library looking for you so you can sit with me and the rest of the book club- such bland conversation really- and find my self missing you more and more. _

_We miss you too, Darling, and your father and I would like to remind you that we are proud of you and love you very much. Lucius says you looking more and more like your mother everyday and I have become to realize this too. I know she would have been proud of you if she had lived, your father too. I, for one, cannot wait for the holiday season to come around so I can have my favorite helper around for decorating The Manor, and I cannot wait to show you off for our annual ball. Keep strong darling, keep your a head up. Your are a Malfoy, after all._

_Love,_

_Your Mother and Father._


End file.
